mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Picnic in the Park
<< Episode 25 Episode 27 >> Episode N°26 –Picnic in the Park What is Peggy's scoop about? '' It may very well shake up your daily life... Take your mind off things and organize a picnic in the park. Will you manage to invite the person of your choice? Get closer to your classmates in Episode 26!'' Video Preview Summary of episode here Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode26-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode26-Kentin.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°# – Name of Episode Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the guy = *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- 'Nathaniel' What do you want me to think? A new student is coming, it's not that exceptional. * A. Well, I'm not so sure about that... Certain things will change… = * B. Yeah, you're probably right. + * C. Is that what you thought when I arrived? - No, not really. I was going to spend some time with Amber. Oddly enough, I feel like we are closer now than when I lived with her. * A. That's not surprising, I've heard that people who get on each other's nerves while living together can become very close once they live apart. = * B. I bet she misses you. It's normal. + * C. You don't even know when we are having the picnic, you might be free. - ---- 'Castiel' You look worried… * A. It's just that I heard about the new student. It's weird. = * B. Well, you did just run into me. - * C. No, I'm fine. + (- if high l'om) No thanks. * A. So, what are you up to, otherwise? - (+ if high l'om) * B. Careful, I heard that Ms. Delanay is giving detentions to students who are hanging around the halls too much between classes. + (- If high l'om) Why doesn't this situation surprise me? * A. Why don't you help me instead of making fun of me? * B.Castiel this isn't the time... * C. Because I have a tendency of being a problem magnet, that's all. ---- 'Lysander' Oh, I see. It's normal that everyone is intrigued. * A. I have to admit that I am too. I've been asking myself quite a few questions… = * B. It's a bit ridiculous, hmm... They should wait to meet her before talking about her, ha ha… = * C. I hope that she won't be a pest… = I don't doubt that. * A. Come with us! = * B. I guess that's not your cup of tea? =+ * C. Alexy didn't invite you? - ---- 'Alexy' Weird... Armin and I will try and convince him. He won't be able to say no. * A. With Armin? Are you sure? = * B. No, don't do that! + I had the "luck" of running into her three times in the hallway, and she said she would find something for me to do. * A. She's exaggerating! = * B. At the same time, you were looking for trouble. - * C. She's the one who needs to find an occupation… + ---- 'Armin' Mmphhh * A. In any case, I don't have a good feeling about the scoop of the day… =+ * B. In any case, everyone is talking about the scoop of the day! (More Dialogue) * C. So, what do you think about Peggy's scoop? =/+ Imagine that it's a really cool girl, social, with a mad tendency of walking around the halls, you'll definitely be bothered. * A. And, what if she's a geek who raises ferrets and hides from the sun like the plague? + * B. I would prefer if she was impolite, coarse and had acne. - - * A. Maybe we should stop looking for her, she won't tell us anything anyway. - * B. Maybe she is upset that we found the information before her. += * C. We'll find her, eventually. = ---- 'Kentin' $Psuedo, did you read the news? * A. It's hard to miss. Everyone's talking about it. It's starting to get annoying. - * B. Mmm... Yeah… =+ * C. I didn't really read Peggy's article, but I know what it's about, yeah. += What happened? * A. I had a bad encounter. = * B. I ran into a herd of idiots. + * C. Nothing important, don't worry. - - * A. (...Sandwiches. Keep things simple, plus, he already said something about them.) * B. (...A simple fruit basket. If I choose good ones, we'll be sure to eat something healthy and delicious.) (Towards Illustration) * C. (...An assortment of cookies. Okay, it's not really cooking, but at least I'm sure he'll like it.) I don't know what to choose. Everything looks so good. * A. I would suggest the apples. (Illustration) * B. I would suggest the strawberries. (Illustration) * C. I would suggest the grapes. ---- 'Iris' Oh, well, her name is Priya and she has traveled quite a bit. Peggy discovered that her dad is a businessman who has to move often for his job. I hope that she won't be too bored here. * A. No way! Too many things happen in this school to be bored. + * B. Well, I just hope she'll be nice. = ---- 'Amber' * A. (Ask Amber what she thinks about Peggy's scoop.) = * B. (Don't ask anything and leave.) = (Better reaction) ---- 'Rosalya' Well, that wasn't too complicated. * A. Yeah, I could have done without it, though. + * B. Speak for yourself, I had to put in more money than the others. - (gives $2) * C. It was even fun. = ---- 'Capucine' On the other hand… * A. It's odd, you didn't have that same attitude yesterday after the accident during science class. - * B. Thanks Capucine, for that extremely mature remark… = ---- 'Nina' Of course! He likes me a lot, you know? More than you, in any case. * A. I don't care. I'm not interested in Lysander. + * B. You don't need to take that tone with me. If that's what you think, good for you. = * C. Ha ha! That would be quite a surprise! - ---- 'Peggy' We'll see about that... * A. We don't have to talk about boys, let's change the subject. = * B. But there must be a boy from school who pleases you more than the others, no? = * C. (Don't say anything.) = Bloopers Use this section ONLY if bloopers are present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Censored Content Name certain dialogues, statements, or other content from the episode that appear on the original French version, but were removed or changed on My Candy Love due to censoring. Use this section ONLY if something has been censored in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Trivia Use this section ONLY if trivia is present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Category:Index Category:Episode List